


The time has come

by Via_Thebest



Series: When were gone [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, I just want Kevin to be happy, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Runaway, So that what I did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Via_Thebest/pseuds/Via_Thebest
Summary: In a world were Kevin and Joaquin have one thing a plan to get out.





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK. So yeah I hope you like it.

~Joaquin POV~  
I know I'm dead that's a fact. Why? Beacuse FP had gotten done for the Jason Blossom case. That most likely means that I'll be next. I know the pigs are going to look at the camera at the bar and you know what they're going to see me cleaning the crime scene and hidding the body. So looks like I'm going to prison for god knows for how long. That's not the part that feaks me out. The part that feaks me out is what if when I get done I'm with Preppy and fun fact Preppy's dad IS THE SHERIFF. So I've got to tell Preppy about everything 

                                                                                                                      PREPPY

                                                          Hey, can you come over. I've got to tell you something imported.

                                             Sure, I'll be over in 5. I've got something to tell you to.

When I at last I hear a knock at the door and I think two things Number 1 Its Preppy or Number 2 Its Sheriff Keller coming to take me down town. But as I open the door I see its just Preppy he says,

"Hey"

"Hey"

"So what was so imported that it couldn't wait till are date."

"You may want to sit down."

We both sit on the couch and then I say,

"I'm involved with Jason Blossom case."

"Wait, What? Joaquin, what are you talking?"

"I helped FP clean up the crime scene and hid the body..." At this ponit I begin to cry. "I don't know why I helped him... I just thought... If I didn't help him... I would be next." At this point I look like I had just watch Inside out and UP back to back. We both just sit there for a few seconds. Until Preppy moves my head into his lap and begins to play with my hair.

"Hey, it's okay, don't feak out it's going to be okay. If you think this will make me hate you. You know nothing could make me hate you."

"I'm not feaks out by that."

"Then, what is it that feaks you out?"

"My fear is that if we are hang out when your dad comes to take me down town."

"You don't have to fear that."

I then sit up "Wait, why?!"

"You know the thing I had to tell you?"

"Yeah?"

"Well... I'm runing away."

"Are you for real?"

"Yes. Can you not tell anyone?"

"Sure... WAIT!"

Preppy jumps like five feet.

"Sorry, but I just came up with a great idea."

"Well, what is it?"

"We could runaway together."


	2. TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is coming to together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short I just wanted to get a new chapter out

~Joaquin POV~  
The runaway to together was a little bit like a lifetime movie. The bad boy and the Sheiff kid, getting together then runaway a little chesse. But it was our chesse and I love that. Preppy then says,

"Joaquin that's one of the best ideas you have ever had. I love it."

I then says "I know right, I'm a genius."

He then says "But we can't just run off into the sun set. We need a plan."

"Ok, so we need a town or some where to go. That's out of Riverdale."

He then pulls out a note pad a begins to write down what I'm saying.

"Why do you have a note pad on you?"

"I all ways keep one on me, you never know when your going to need it."

"God, I love you preppy."

He goes red-face "I love you too"

We then begin to make-out with each other. My hands run through his soft brown hair. He then begins to take off me jacket. I then stop this before it goes all NC-17.

"We should get back to planing. I'm sure we'll have more then enough time to make this up."

"Yeah we should." He then picks up his note pad and keeps writing. He then says,

"We need to make sure people won't be look for us. Anthing else?"

"No I think that's it."

"Ok, step one find a place to go to."

I pull out my laptop and then say "Ok, so what do we in our new home."

"Well when I was going to go by myself I was thinking San Junipero."

"Ok, were is that."

"It's about three hours away and the bus goes there."

"Cool." I had google it and my god it was nice. I then say "And it's been voted "The small town that has the most pride."

"See way better then Riverdale."

"Ok, so now we've got were we going. Know how to stop people for look for us."

"This could be hard."

"Well for me, I could get FP to tell the other Serpent that I had to get out of town due to the whole Jason case. But for you I don't know."

"We... could make it look like I kill myself in Sweet Water. So it wouldn't be shocking if they don't find a body."

"You know what Preppy that's a great idea." We then begin to make-out and it feels amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it next part should be way longer.


	3. THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Cheryl faces the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a bit since I last posted school just been hell

~Betty POV~  
WOW, what a day juggie has to move schools, his dad used his one call not to is son but to an unamed person and something just dosen't feel right FP did it no way right? But if it's not him who is it. Mom loving this and its all she talks about so why wouldn't it go on a walk just to get this all out of my head. As I come back from said walk i just go right up to my room, I hear my mom tell be one more time about how good FP being a killer is for the paper. I see two notes on my window both has my name on it. So it pick one and open it and it say,

Betty,  
I'm sorry that I can't be here for an longer. Sorry that you can't "fix me" Sorry B & V and better then B & K. 

What the hell? Why would Kev right this is he going to? No, this has to be a joke right. 

If you want one last chance to "Save me" I'm at SweetWater were I found Jason. But I know your of doing something better then "Saving" me.

Ok this is not a joke. What the hell do I do tell my mom or kev's dad. Then it hits me I have my plan, I'm going to call Cheryl then Cheryl can make sure he dosen't do anything as I make my way down and after that... I'll wigging it after that. In a rush I pick up my phone and call Cheryl,

"Cheryl."

"Cousin Betty, What do I.."

"Cheryl I don't have time for your crap I need you to go down to SweetWater to place were they found Jason, like now!"

"And why would I do that for you?" 

"Not for me for kev."

"Why would I help him?"

"Get walking and I'll tell you everthing."

"Fine. I should be down there in ten. So whats going on?"

"I got home and found this l note from kev and it was him say this was my last chance to "Save him" and he said that he was SweetWater were he found Jason."

"Ok, wow thats bad. i'm getting there as fast as I can." 

"Cheryl, I'm going to get there as soon as I can. I need you to mkae sure he dosen't do anything. Ok?"

"Ok."

"I'm going to hang up now so I can run there."

~Cheryl POV~

Before I can answer she hangs up. I know I have to get there fast so I being to run in heels. As I'm runing to the place I just think about how bad this year has been my borther and now kev might be ending it all. God, As I get to the place I see a boy with black raven hair, no older then eight-teen, wet form head to toe crying on a rock. All I can think back to is the forth of july the day the town of Riverdale chaged forever. As I walk up to the boy I say,

"Hey, are you ok."

He looks at me and then says,

"I tried, I tried."

"Hey what happen?"

"My boyfriend....."

"Just take your time ok?" 

He nods and then says.

"I got home and I found a note from my boyfriend, just saying he sorry and it said that he was going to jump at SweetWater so I raced down here and then saw he jump so I jumped in after him..."

He cuts him self off. I then say 

"Its ok you don't have to say anything. I'm just going to call the cops. Ok?"

"No you can't or if you do don't tell them I was here."

"Why?"

"Beacuse I'm wanted in your brother case."

So kevin was datting A a kill or B a liar. I know ever if I want to kill him. I had to keep calm as he had just seen his boyfriend just jump to his death.

"What do you mean?"

"I helped FP clean up and hid the everthing and I didn't do anything."

In shock I say,

"What's your name? and were are you going to go?"

"My name J.D, I'm going out of Riverdale."

J.D what name is that. But before I ask I hear,

"Cheryl, Kev"

I turn to him and say,

"Run, I won't tell anyone." Ok?"

He nods and then runs. I sit on the rock and then it sets in Kev is dead.

"Cheryl, Kev"

I hear betty say again 

"Cousin Betty..."

"Cheryl? Is Kev ok? Is he with you?"

"He's dead"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it. Next part may be the last but we will see


	4. FOUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for now

~Betty POV~  
"He's dead"

As the words fall out of Cheryl mouth I just stop, the world just stop.

"There... is no way... he's dead"

"Betty... I'm sorry he's is. I saw him."

"Then why DIDN'T YOU DO ANY THING" 

We both just sit there in silence for a bit. I think Cheryl might have been a bit scared of me. Then I say,

"Sorry.. I didn't mean to yell. I'm just in shoock. You know?"

"Cousin Betty, that's fine, we should call the cops."

"Can you do that I...." At this ponit I was crying

"Betty that fine just go sit down. Do you want me to call someone as well."

I nod and say "Do you have juggie number?"

She signs and say "I think I do."

I walk over to a rock a cry into my hands. A few minutes later Cheryl sits down next to me and says,

"Cops should be hear in 10 and Jughead said he'll be here in 5. Are you doing ok betty?"

"No, Kev died and it all my falt."

"What do you mean?"

Before I can answer Juggie bike pulls up and he comes right over to and just hugs me. He then says,

"Betts what happen? Cheryl just said you were at SweetWater and need me"

"Kevin... is ...dead."

"What do you mean?"

Cheryl then steps in,

"He jumped into the river."

"Woah"

And with that we hear the cop cars pull up.

~Kevin POV~ 

God, were the hell is he. We've got a bus to chatch in twenty minutes. Then he comes out of the woods wet.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"You know how I was going to get my jacket, well I kinda off feel into the the water then the ranger found me. So I played it off to be that I had try to save you from ending it and now she thinks my names J.D."

I can't help but not to laugh at this,

"Real?"

"Yep and I couldn't ever get my jacket"

"Oh that sucks"

I give him a kiss and say,

"Tell you what I get you a new jacket in San Junipero."

He laugh and then says "Thanks."

We walk to the bus and then I say,

"Well looks like it goodbye to Riverdale forever."

"Yep are you going to miss it." 

"No, way. You?"

"No. Lets get on this bus and get out of the hell called Riverdale."

We get on the bus and sits down and I lay my head on his shoulder and he says,

"Say goodbye to the town with Pep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long just had a lot of stuff going on.
> 
> Hope you liked it

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, Kudos and comments are welcome.  
> So I had to write this two times because my laptop hates me. yay!


End file.
